Insieme
by RRoibenR
Summary: Questo vuoto. A volte ho l'impressione di venir risucchiato al suo interno e di non poterne più uscire - Vorrei che rimanessi per sempre Anche io - Ci sono momenti in cui si chiede cosa lo trattenga ancora lì, in un luogo così estraneo e lontano dalla sua natura. [Storia direttamente collegata a "La Strada Verso Casa"]
1. Chapter 1

**Insieme**

 _~·~_

 _La Strada Verso Casa_

~ Parte Prima ~

 _2038 d.c. – settembre_

I suoi occhi dorati sono persi da lunghi minuti nei riflessi cristallini del piccolo lago, quando una leggera folata di vento annuncia un nuovo arrivo. Poco dopo Akh atterra leggero sul ramo sopra il quale Pitch è seduto.

«Stai bene?» chiede, un po' preoccupato, lo spirito della Luce.

Pitch distoglie lo sguardo dal laghetto e lo punta sullo spirito, annuendo adagio.

«Sì. Volevi parlarmi?».

«Non io. Faccio il messaggero, ora; come Hermes» borbotta Akh, visibilmente contrariato.

Pitch distende le labbra in un morbido sorriso rilassato e fa segno all'altro di accomodarsi al suo fianco.

«Dimmi tutto» lo invita gentilmente.

«Emily Jane dice che ha bisogno di parlare con te di una _certa questione_ » annuncia Akh.

«Ne sono certo» sospira Pitch.

«Non penso ti lascerà in pace tanto facilmente» lo avvisa di buon grado.

«No, non lo credo neppure io» ammette.

Akh lo osserva attentamente, mentre Pitch torna per un momento a perdersi nei recessi del lago (o più probabilmente di sé stesso).

«Vuoi che le dica che non ti ho trovato?» tenta incerto.

Pitch sbuffa una mezza risata. «Non ci crederebbe nessuno. E lei tenterebbe per l'ennesima volta di farti arrosto».

«Uh… Beh, io ci ho provato» borbotta Akh, imbarazzato.

«Lo apprezzo» assicura. «Va' pure, goditi il vento» soffia, piegando le labbra in un mesto sorriso e osservandolo spiegare le grandi ali e prendere quota.

ҩ

«Volevi vedermi?» si annuncia Pitch, comparendo in un istante al suo fianco su un'altura dalla quale si può scorgere una parte dello sconfinato paesaggio verdeggiante che li circonda.

Emily Jane sobbalza impreparata, nonostante debba ormai essere avvezza alle repentine apparizioni del padre.

«Sì, io…» tentenna, nervosa «devo parlarti».

«Capisco» sospira Pitch. «Ebbene, io sono qui. Ti ascolto» avanza, seppur evidentemente a disagio.

«Perché vuoi andartene?» chiede repentinamente Emily Jane, in un tono che ha l'aria di un'accusa.

Pitch trasale, sia al tono che alle parole, e per un attimo chiude gli occhi, cercando la calma necessaria.

«Emily Jane, non ho intenzione di andarmene. Ho cercato più volte di spiegartelo. Io…» esala, esasperato, portandosi una mano fra i capelli. «È qualcosa che devo fare, che… sento necessario».

«Ma non lo è!» protesta lei con veemenza.

«Lo è, invece» replica lui, seccamente. «Tu non lo senti. Io sì. Questo…». Il respiro di Pitch si fa d'un tratto erratico, la sua mano si posa sul petto. «Questo vuoto. A volte ho l'impressione di venir risucchiato al suo interno e di non poterne più uscire» sospira con voce strozzata.

«Papà».

«So che vorresti capire, ma non ho idea di come spiegarti. Ci sono momenti in cui è quasi dolore, e in quei momenti vorrei poter essere altrove. Sento che potrei impazzire, perché mi sento come spezzato» ammette in un lieve singulto.

Sospira, mentre le braccia tiepide e sottili di Emily Jane lo circondano e lo avvolgono, facendolo sentire meno perso.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

 _2038 d.c._ _–_ _ottobre_

" _P_ _romettimi che tornerai"._

" _Sulla mia anima"._

Emily Jane, affacciata alla finestra che dà sul tramonto, si mordicchia pensierosa le labbra e prega: prega che suo padre abbia la possibilità di mantenere la parola, prega che nulla al mondo vada storto e che lui possa realmente fare ritorno come promessole. Lei non permetterà che vada diversamente. "Non questa volta. Mai più" impone caparbiamente a sé stessa, attendendo pazientemente alla finestra, mentre il cielo imbrunisce. "Mai più".

ҩ

«Pitch».

«Sì» sospira lui, mentre un angolo delle sue labbra si solleva.

È incerto; non sa bene se farsi avanti o attendere che sia lei a mostrargli, ancora una volta, la via.

«Tu sei… s-sei…» tenta Katherine, sconvolta.

«Qui» le risponde lui, decidendo questa volta per lei la direzione da prendere.

Katherine porta una mano tremante sulle labbra, dalle quali sfugge un singhiozzo, poi un altro.

«Come… q-quando…» balbetta.

«Io… avrei voluto poter venire prima, ma non ci sono riuscito» ammette dispiaciuto.

La testa di Katherine è zeppa di domande, ma su tutto si impone l'unica cosa che valga veramente la pena di sapere.

«Sei tornato» soffia, incredula.

Il sorriso di Pitch è un poco tremante, ma rimane e sembra così reale, così… _adesso_.

A Katherine, in quel momento, non interessa affatto né il come né il quando. _Adesso_ è ciò che davvero importa. E adesso lui è lì, di fronte a lei. Il suo Pitch.

Improvvisamente sorride, prendendo di sorpresa lo spirito che sbatte freneticamente le ciglia confuso, e con rapidità sconcertante colma la distanza che ancora li separa e si aggrappa tenacemente al suo collo, stringendo e stringendo fino quasi a soffocarlo. Per loro fortuna non è umano.

«Sei tornato. Sei tornato» continua instancabile a ripetere al suo orecchio, lasciando cadere qualche lacrima sul suo collo.

«Sì, l'ho fatto» mormora, avvolgendola fra le braccia e tenendola stretta a sé.

«Mi sei mancato. Così tanto» sussurra, con ancora il volto seppellito nel suo collo.

«Anche tu» ammette senza esitazioni.

Si sente bene. Bene come mai è veramente stato da quando non è più un essere umano. Si sente… _vivo_ , per quanto assurdo possa apparire. Aveva quasi scordato quella sensazione di essere finalmente completo che ha sentito e sente ora, con lei e con nessun altro.

«Stai piangendo» soffia Katherine sulla sua maglia umida.

Pitch trema per un lungo momento e prova a scostarsi, appena un poco, senza però riuscirci.

«Mi dispiace» si scusa, senza ben sapere il perché.

«No» soffia Katherine, scuotendo lentamente la testa e carezzando il suo volto. «No, Pitch. Va tutto bene. Anche io mi sento così» rivela.

Pitch spalanca gli occhi, sorpreso, e la scruta preoccupato.

«Da-davvero?».

Katherine annuisce piano e sorride.

«Ma… stai bene?» si accerta lui.

«Adesso sì, Pitch. Molto».

I suoi occhi dorati sono ancora sgranati. Non ci aveva mai pensato. Non era affatto qualcosa che avesse preso in considerazione e, in ogni caso, difficilmente avrebbe potuto trovare una soluzione. Eppure…

«Non intendevo procurarti dolore» mormora tristemente.

«Oh, Pitch. È accaduto, e tu non potevi farci proprio nulla. E comunque è cominciato prima che tu scomparissi».

«Prima?» rantola tremante.

Che cos'ha fatto? Come è potuto accadere? Aveva giurato che l'avrebbe protetta, invece è riuscito a farle nuovamente del male.

«Pitch, basta. È passato, non sei responsabile per ciò che è stato. E anche se lo fossi, non è qualcosa che si possa cambiare, neppure volendolo».

«Ma… K-Katherine, io» tentenna Pitch.

«Shh. Non ora. Ora stringimi e vedi di farlo per bene, così tengo da parte la mia scorta per un po'» scherza la ragazza.

Per quanto sembri incredibile, a Pitch sfugge una lieve risata e le obbedisce prontamente, desideroso quanto lei di una buona scorta di serenità.

ҩ

Stanno sonnecchiando su una panchina, godendosi il tiepido sole pomeridiano e la reciproca vicinanza che riesce, chissà come, ad alimentare la sensazione di calore. Le dita di Pitch scorrono leggere e delicate fra i capelli di Katherine, mentre lei ha il capo posato sul suo petto, sopra il suo cuore tranquillo, e sulle sue labbra permane l'ombra di un sorriso felice. Qualche minuto più tardi gli occhi verdi di Katherine si socchiudono contro il cielo terso; sospira.

«Quando… sei tornato?» tenta, incerta.

Pitch posa il mento sul capo della ragazza e chiude un momento gli occhi.

«Ufficialmente, un anno dopo essere scomparso».

Katherine sussulta e sgrana gli occhi.

«Un… anno?» domanda confusa.

Lui si limita ad annuire pacatamente e a stringerla maggiormente a sé.

«Sono… p-passati dieci anni» continua, tremante.

«Ne sono conscio» ribatte, ancora a occhi chiusi.

Avverte il respiro di lei rallentare, dopo aver corso freneticamente, tenuto cocciutamente sotto controllo dalla volontà della ragazza.

«Spiegami» pretende, decisa.

Pitch accenna un sorriso compiaciuto e riapre gli occhi, fissandoli in quelli verdi di lei. Poi inizia a narrarle la sua nuova avventura.

ҩ

«Com'è stato?» soffia Katherine, alla conclusione del lungo racconto di Pitch. «Ha fatto male?» vuole sapere, seppur consapevole delle conseguenze.

Gli occhi dorati di Pitch si perdono qualche momento in quelli addolorati di Katherine. Sa ciò che lei gli sta chiedendo. Sono piuttosto in sintonia, ormai, e riesce a comprendere i suoi ragionamenti e le sue necessità. Preferirebbe non doverle parlare di quello, ma lei sembra averne bisogno, così decide di accontentarla.

Cauto, annuisce. «Sì. Non puoi neppure immaginare quanto, e di questo sarò eternamente grato» sospira, affondando poi il naso nei suoi capelli soffici e profumati.

Le braccia di Katherine si stringono nuovamente attorno al suo collo e il suo viso ora fronteggia quello dello spirito con uno sguardo serio e triste insieme che lo fa fremere d'inquietudine.

«Mi dispiace» dicono le sue labbra, confondendo Pitch.

Scuote la testa e fa scorrere i polpastrelli sulla guancia serica della ragazza.

«Perché?».

Lo sguardo di Katherine, sicuro fino a un momento prima, si abbassa colpevole.

«Perché sono stata io a farti tornare, dieci anni fa».

ҩ

«Cosa? Non… n-non capisco» tentenna Pitch, fissandola confuso e un po' sconvolto.

«Io non… avevo in mente tutto questo. Ho solo pensato che se ci avessi creduto, come mi avevi detto tu, se lo avessi fatto con sufficiente convinzione, allora… avrei potuto riaverti con me, almeno per un po'» mormora Katherine, tremante.

Pitch deglutisce, costernato. La portata di ciò che è accaduto è piuttosto sconvolgente e lo schiaccia con sadico divertimento.

«Lo hai fatto tu» soffia, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

«Sì» conferma Katherine, desolata. «Ti giuro che se solo avessi avuto idea delle conseguenze, io…».

Pitch, finalmente, risolleva lo sguardo e la vede davvero.

«No» replica deciso. «Non è questo il motivo per cui sono sconvolto. Comprendo benissimo che non avresti mai potuto immaginare ciò che sarebbe accaduto». Sbuffa una risata amara. «D'altronde, chi mai avrebbe potuto farlo? No, non è questo ciò che mi turba» ribadisce serio.

Lei lo guarda incerta e scuote la testa senza capire.

«La tua presenza in questo mondo, in qualche modo, sembra impedire che la mia si estingua completamente. Quando le mie energie si sono esaurite, in teoria, avrei dovuto perdermi definitivamente, o quanto meno… mutare in modo irrevocabile la mia essenza. Invece non sono scomparso; una parte di me, di ciò che sono e sono sempre stato, è rimasta, in attesa che qualcosa riaccendesse la scintilla. E tu lo hai fatto. Ma non hai fatto solo questo, no. Continuando a esistere, a vivere, hai permesso che lo facessi anche io. Mi chiedo se…» soffia Pitch, eccitato e turbato assieme.

«Pitch?» pigola Katherine, un po' spaventata.

Pitch la fissa negli occhi e assottiglia lo sguardo.

«Mi chiedo se possa trattarsi di una _regola_ a doppio senso».

«Cioè?» indaga lei, dubbiosa.

«Quando giungerà il tuo momento, ti verrà concesso di abbandonare questa vita?».

«C-come?» rantola Katherine, costernata.

Pitch fa scorrere una mano, dolcemente, lungo una sottile spalla della ragazza, in un impacciato tentativo di conforto.

«È una possibilità» ammette. «E visti gli sviluppi appena emersi, non mi sento di scartarla a priori, nonostante appaia abbastanza grottesca e inaspettata» spiega razionalmente.

«Non… sono certa che sia un'idea confortante» mugola Katherine, appoggiandosi al suo petto in cerca di sostegno.

«Probabilmente no» concorda Pitch, stringendola a sé e sospirando appagato.

ҩ

«Pitch» mormora un po' assonnata, senza accennare a staccarsi da lui.

«Mh?».

Katherine sorride e stringe fra le dita il cotone nero della sua maglia.

«Quanto tempo puoi rimanere?» si arrischia a chiedere.

Pitch solleva uno sguardo comprensivo su di lei.

«Tu cosa vorresti?» chiede a sua volta.

Katherine ridacchia divertita, poi lo colpisce piano sulla spalla.

«Sai che i tuoi giochetti psicologici non funzionano con me» lo ammonisce.

«Lo so. Ma dimmelo lo stesso. Solo per questa volta, ti prego» le chiede con voce piccola.

Lei lo scruta, attenta, e infine comprende e scuote la testa.

«Non puoi cambiare le cose in questo modo. Lo so io, che ho a mala pena l'età per sposarmi, a maggior ragione dovresti saperlo tu, che sei in giro da millenni» lo sbeffeggia.

Pitch sorride. «Sei proprio crudele».

«Lo sono?».

«Oh, sì» sospira, tornando ad abbracciarla perché sembra proprio non averne mai abbastanza.

«Vorrei che rimanessi per sempre» decide infine di accontentarlo, guardandolo nei suoi occhi tristi.

«Anche io» mormora, poggiando la fronte sulla sua.

«Ma non puoi» offre Katherine, comprensiva.

«No» conferma a malincuore, «non posso».

«Allora quanto?» insiste Katherine, ora decisa più che mai ad avere una risposta valida.

«Questa sera dovrò andarmene».

Katherine boccheggia e si scosta bruscamente, guardandolo allucinata.

«Ma è… prestissimo» rantola intontita.

«Lo so, io… ho promesso…» tenta invano.

«Ah, sì. Un'altra di quelle tue promesse senza capo né coda, immagino» ribatte sarcastica.

«Ehi! Non sono affatto…» prova inutilmente a protestare Pitch.

«Come no. Lo sono eccome. Esattamente come le occasioni in cui mi dicesti che saresti rimasto. Te le ricordi, sì? Quante erano?» lo rimbecca duramente.

«Mh» replica solo Pitch, senz'altro da poter aggiungere. Nulla che suoni sensato, per lo meno.

«Giusto» conferma Katherine. Poi lo fissa assottigliando gli occhi e costringendolo ad agitarsi nervosamente sul posto. «Intendi farti rivedere, un giorno?» si informa, con un tono stranamente gelido.

«Katherine, io…» tentenna Pitch, incerto.

«Capisco» ribatte asciutta, prima di scostarsi e rimettersi in piedi.

Pitch sbarra gli occhi e, con una strisciante sensazione di panico che ingabbia la sua mente, si alza a sua volta e le si para di fronte.

«No, ti prego, aspetta. Non è questo che intendevo».

«Ah no? Cosa intendevi, dunque?» sibila, delusa.

Lentamente, Pitch allunga una mano e raccoglie una di quelle di Katherine, trovandola ancora così piccola rispetto alla sua. Sorride malinconicamente.

«Probabilmente non sarà domani, ma non sparirò di nuovo per undici anni, Katherine. Non credo nemmeno di potermelo permettere, se devo essere sincero» ammette, con un'ondata di angoscia al solo pensiero.

L'espressione di Katherine, ora, è un poco più rilassata, anche se rimane guardinga.

«Dimmi quando» insiste.

Pitch sospira e accarezza il dorso della sua mano con il pollice, come faceva quando era una bambina.

«Credi che un mese sia un tempo eccessivo?» prova.

Può avvertire il suo corpo irrigidirsi a quelle parole. Spera che sia ancora abbastanza lucida da vedere la verità in esse.

Apparentemente lo è. «Un mese» soppesa, pensierosa. «E… fra un mese rimarrai più di qualche ora?» indaga.

I lineamenti dello spirito si distendono impercettibilmente. Annuisce.

«Farò in modo che succeda. So ancora essere persuasivo».

Katherine sorride e Pitch respira, finalmente.

«Non ne dubito affatto» soffia divertita. Poi lo scruta, di nuovo seria. «Io ci conto, Pitch. Ti assicuro che se fra un mese non sarai davanti a me, verrò a cercarti. E quando ti troverò (perché puoi star certo che lo farò), pregherai di essere ancora un gatto» lo avverte, facendolo piacevolmente rabbrividire.

ҩ

Il cielo cremisi annuncia la fine di un'altra giornata, ma Pitch non sembra decidersi a staccarsi dalla ragazza che trattiene fra le braccia. "Un mese: che idea balorda" borbotta fra sé. Si insulta mentalmente, tremando al solo pensiero di quanto lungo potrebbe risultare. Certo, ha atteso dieci anni per poter fare ritorno da lei, ma allora non sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungerla neppure se ci avesse provato con tutto sé stesso. E lo voleva, lo voleva davvero.

«Sei pronto?» sussurra Katherine contro il suo collo.

«No» ammette Pitch, avvertendo un peso posarsi sul suo cuore.

Le labbra di Katherine si dischiudono in un sorriso esitante. Solleva il viso e accarezza piano il volto dello spirito.

«Nemmeno io lo sono. Ma se vuoi tener fede almeno a una dei tuoi milioni di promesse, direi che questo è decisamente il momento giusto per farlo» lo deride, con un fastidioso groppo in gola.

Pitch scuote la testa, mesto.

«Mi dispiace. Ti giuro che farti soffrire era davvero l'ultima delle mie intenzioni. Eppure, pare proprio che io non riesca a fare altrimenti» si rammarica.

«È successo, invece. E succederà ancora, Pitch, oppure saremo noi a farlo accadere».

«Saremo noi» mormora Pitch, riflettendo.

Katherine annuisce. «Sì, esatto. Ora vai, o farai tardi e _qualcuno_ se la prenderà con me» lo sprona.

Pitch si sporge e posa un bacio sulla sua fronte.

«Grazie».

Katherine sorride e scuote la testa.

«Non ringraziarmi. E ricordati che ti aspetto» replica, picchiettando minacciosamente l'indice contro il suo petto.

Sta ancora sorridendo, quando Pitch svanisce nel nulla, lasciandola nuovamente sola. Il suo sorriso si affievolisce ma non scompare completamente. Lui tornerà, questa volta ne è certa. Lui tornerà, per lei.

ҩ

Ha giusto il tempo di posare i piedi sul soffice terreno ricoperto di muschio e accertarsi di essere giunto a destinazione tutto intero, che qualcosa gli si getta addosso con un po' troppa forza. Già pensa di dover fare i conti con qualche imboscata imprevista, quando il suo naso intercetta odore di pioggia e polline. Allora abbassa gli occhi, posandoli su una nuvola di lunghi capelli neri avvinghiata al suo petto. Sospira, già stremato.

«Emily Jane» mormora, posando con delicatezza una mano sulla sua schiena.

«Infine sei qui» borbotta la donna, combattuta tra il ritrovare un minimo di compostezza e la necessità di non lasciarlo allontanare neppure di un solo passo.

«Così pare» conferma Pitch, quasi divertito (quasi, se solo la preoccupazione non fosse ben superiore).

Lei lo scruta senza riuscire a placare l'ansia che l'ha tenuta in tensione per l'intera giornata. Neppure averlo davanti senza un graffio e all'apparenza in perfetta salute sembra servire a tranquillizzarla.

«Stai bene? Non… ti hanno fatto del male, vero?».

Pitch scuote lentamente la testa e si massaggia il collo. Non pare, dopo tutto, che essere riuscito (per una volta) a fare ciò che si era ripromesso sia servito a molto.

«Nessuno mi ha fatto del male, Emily Jane. D'altronde, non era questo lo scopo del mio viaggio».

«No, certo, ma avrebbe comunque potuto accaderti qualunque cosa, nel mentre» insiste lei, irremovibile.

«Qualcosa?» dubita, osservando con attenzione negli occhi agitati della figlia. «Qualcosa di che genere, esattamente?».

Lei lo fissa attonita, quasi gli fossero cresciute due teste in più.

«Scherzi?» sbotta, mollando finalmente la presa sulle sue braccia e raddrizzando rigidamente la schiena. «Hai forse già dimenticato quanti sono quelli che preferirebbero saperti morto e sepolto (sotto qualche tonnellata di terra), piuttosto che libero di gironzolare a tuo piacimento per il loro prezioso pianeta?» chiede, con una nota isterica nella voce.

Pitch rimane un momento spiazzato, infine si rende conto del reale significato delle parole della figlia e schiude le labbra, indeciso su cosa replicare.

«È… questo che pensi? Questo a cui hai sempre pensato?».

«Naturalmente! Ma dal modo in cui mi guardi pare proprio che io sia l'unica, al momento, ad avere certe preoccupazioni».

Lo sguardo di Pitch si indurisce e le lancia un'occhiata affatto lieta.

«Se credi che passerò il resto della mia esistenza nascosto sotto un qualche sasso sperduto in questa maledetta foresta, forse non mi conosci abbastanza bene» sibila irritato.

Emily Jane solleva seccamente il mento e accetta la sfida all'ultimo sguardo incendiario.

«Quindi cosa? Andrai a farti una passeggiata per il mondo come se niente fosse e scommetterai la tua testa su chi sarà il primo a staccartela?».

Ecco, questa _chiacchierata_ non era affatto nei piani di Pitch che, ora come ora, si ritrova spiazzato e leggermente offeso dall'attuale atteggiamento disfattista della sua unica figlia.

«Sono ancora sufficientemente lucido da fare in modo di evitare certi incontri, suppongo. E anche se fosse, so ancora difendermi discretamente. O magari, chissà, potrei pensare di risolvere qualcuno dei vecchi dissapori semplicemente parlandone».

La risata sarcastica di Emily Jane lo turba più del dovuto e non lo predispone esattamente a un dialogo civile e ragionato.

«Oh, ma certo! Penderanno tutti dalle tue labbra» sbotta.

"Perfetto: e addio serenità" rimugina acidamente dentro di sé.

«Sai che c'è? Ad averlo saputo prima, non mi sarei dato tanto da fare per tornare in tempo» sibila offeso, poco prima di scomparire fra le ombre della foresta, lasciandosi dietro solo silenzio e una basita Madre Natura.

ҩ

La tenue luminosità argentea della Luna, riflessa sulle piume, fa sembrare le sue ali metallo fuso. Ci sono momenti in cui si chiede cosa lo trattenga ancora lì, in un luogo così estraneo e lontano dalla sua natura aperta e luminosa. Spesso, perfino nei giorni più sereni, ci sono punti nella foresta in cui si potrebbe pensare che sia sempre notte. Dovrebbe proprio portarci Anubis a fare un giro; ci sguazzerebbe di certo in quell'oscuro groviglio all'apparenza inestricabile. Akh sorride un momento, al pensiero, e un attimo dopo i suoi occhi allenati scorgono un'ombra più fitta delle altre ai piedi di un albero. Angola le ali e rapido precipita in basso in una picchiata controllata che smorza a pochi metri dal suolo, distendendo armoniosamente le piume e toccando morbidamente terra a qualche passo dall'ombra. Solo che, come immaginava, non si tratta propriamente di un'ombra, ma di Pitch, rannicchiato strettamente fra le grosse radici di una quercia secolare. Cauto, gli si fa vicino.

«Ehi» bisbiglia appena, con l'unico intento di palesare all'altro la propria presenza.

Di scatto, Pitch solleva il capo e fissa su di lui il suo sguardo affilato.

«Akh» raschia ruvidamente.

La sua voce è roca e cedevole. Akh reclina il capo di lato, interdetto dal comportamento dell'altro. Piano, si accosta di qualche passo ancora e, solo allora, nota il suo viso sciupato e gli occhi stanchi.

«Cos'è accaduto?» chiede cauto.

«Ah, un poco di tutto» soffia Pitch, in un pessimo tentativo di fare dell'ironia.

«Il tuo viaggio non è andato come speravi?» si informa con genuina preoccupazione.

Gli occhi dell'altro sembrano allargarsi, presi da qualche pensiero importante.

«No, è… andato tutto bene» mormora Pitch. «Circa» aggiunge incerto.

«Circa, quanto?» indaga Akh, impensierito.

«Ahm… Beh, abbiamo avuto momenti poco simpatici, ma li abbiamo egregiamente superati, insieme».

«Bene» si compiace Akh, sorridendo. «Quindi, come mai non siete ancora insieme a ricordare i bei momenti?» si informa, dubbioso. «Perché sei già tornato?» vuol capire.

Pitch lo osserva, indeciso; sembra intento a riflettere, poi accenna un sorriso tirato.

«Dovevo… fare ritorno» prova a spiegare, senza tuttavia essere in grado di trovare le giuste parole.

Akh rimane inutilmente in attesa; infine, comprendendo che non avrà facilmente la spiegazione anelata, si siede accanto all'altro e, poggiata una spalla a quella di Pitch, attende che lui sia pronto.

ҩ

Quando Pitch, dopo avergli narrato più dettagliatamente del suo incontro con Katherine, gli spiega di averla dovuta lasciare per tornare lì, Akh lo scruta confuso e corrucciato, scuotendo la testa.

«Avresti dovuto rimanere con lei, almeno qualche giorno. Avrebbe certamente giovato a entrambi» commenta pacato.

«Lo so. Non era possibile» replica laconicamente Pitch.

Akh lo squadra, accigliato. Qualcosa gli sfugge, oltre agli occhi dell'altro.

«Ma certo che lo era. Che diavolo hai da fare, qui? Non è che tu abbia tutti questi impegni improrogabili in agenda» tenta di scherzare.

«Emily Jane attendeva il mio ritorno» cerca inutilmente di spiegare Pitch.

«Sicuro! Beh, con tutto il tempo che ha atteso in passato, cosa vuoi che sia qualche giorno in più» fa innocentemente notare.

Tuttavia, nonostante la fioca luce della Luna, può comunque osservare l'ingrigirsi dell'incarnato dell'altro spirito. Ed è in quel momento che si fa sospettoso.

«Pitch, che cosa c'è sotto, veramente?» insiste, deciso a capirci qualcosa.

«Le avevo promesso che… sarei tornato al più presto» pigola Pitch.

Akh sbuffa spazientito. «Capisco, ma una manciata di ore, per attraversare il globo e ritorno, è un po' _troppo_ presto. E francamente non mi sembra il caso che tu ti metta a sprecare inutilmente energie per passare con Katherine una quantità di tempo così ridicola. I benefici che ne trai sono sicuramente inferiori rispetto ai danni di un viaggio tanto impegnativo e di un distacco che, da quanto posso capire, sembra essere stato piuttosto traumatico. Quindi: almeno avete in programma di rivedervi a breve?» insiste Akh.

«Un mese» soffia Pitch, pregando in cuor suo di non essere udito.

«Cosa?!» sbraita Akh, mandando in fumo le sue esili speranze. «Ma sei imbecille? E in che modo conti di arrivarci, alla fine di questo fantomatico mese?» ringhia attonito.

«Con… un po' di fortuna?» tenta timidamente Pitch.

Akh lo fissa allucinato, indeciso se prenderlo a sberle o strapparsi i capelli. Infine solleva gli occhi al cielo, frustrato.

«Ah, sarà stata deliziata dalla notizia, Katherine» immagina, con una tonnellata di sarcasmo.

«Non proprio» ammette Pitch, contrito.

Lo spirito della Luce si massaggia stancamente le tempie doloranti e sospira.

«Non ti capisco, davvero. Perché devi farti del male in questo modo? E alla ragazza, non hai pensato?».

Pitch lo fissa con occhi grandi e atterriti, e Akh comprende di aver nuovamente aperto bocca a sproposito.

«Scusa. Ho detto una cavolata» si affretta a rimediare. «Questo però non spiega la tua decisione. Vorrei capire che diamine di necessità c'è che tu sia qui, bloccato senza poter fare nulla, quando potresti invece essere là e lavorare attivamente per stare finalmente bene».

«Te l'ho detto» protesta debolmente Pitch, evitando accuratamente il suo sguardo.

«No che non lo hai fatto!» si inalbera Akh, seccato dai modi evasivi dell'altro. «Tu hai detto solo che avevi… promesso…» esita. Per un attimo sembra che le rotelline della sua testa si siano inceppate in un ragionamento troppo complesso, poi un lampo di comprensione balena accecante dentro di lui e Akh maledice tutta la dannata stirpe piantagrane dei Pitchiner. «Non glielo hai detto!» lo accusa, gridando sconvolto. «A che diavolo hai pensato? Perché non le hai parlato del fatto che _devi_ stare vicino alla ragazza, se desideri anche solo sperare di stare bene e scongiurare la possibilità di impazzire del tutto?».

«Non… sapevo come dirglielo» esala Pitch, tremante.

Akh scatta in piedi come una molla, l'espressione di qualcuno che ha solo voglia di fare a pezzi ogni cosa.

«E immagino che a lei non sia venuto alcun dubbio» sibila, a un soffio dal perdere definitivamente la pazienza.

«Ha… d-detto che non ritiene sia una buona idea che… c-che io mi allontani da qui» soffia costernato.

Akh si schiaffa pesantemente una mano sulla fronte e ringhia frustrato.

«Ma voi lo fate apposta a infilarvi in questi assurdi casini?! Non ce la fate proprio, per una volta nella vostra vita, a parlare chiaro?» grida, svegliando mezza foresta.

«T-teme che qualcuno dei miei antichi nemici possa volermi fare del male» tenta inutilmente di spiegare.

«Certo, così evitiamo che qualche spirito vendicativo ti stacchi la testa, ma in compenso finirai con il dare di matto, così lontano dalla parte mancante della tua anima. Pitch, ma come diavolo ragioni?» sbotta incredulo.

«Ho… provato a spiegarle che mi fa male, ma…» tentenna Pitch.

«Al diavolo!» ringhia Akh, spazientito. «Se non ci riuscite voi, ci penserò io» decreta minaccioso.

«C-cosa?» incespica Pitch, interdetto e preoccupato.

«È facile: trovo tua figlia e le illustro le tue opzioni (che non esistono affatto, per la cronaca)».

«Akh… A-Akh, aspetta, non…» tenta, allarmato.

«Scordatelo. È ora che certe questioni vengano chiarite» dichiara irremovibile Akh, un momento prima di spiccare il volo, lasciando Pitch impietrito e ancora seduto rigidamente sotto la quercia.

ҩ

Akh ha brevemente riflettuto sulla possibilità di fermarsi un momento, prendersi del tempo per smaltire la rabbia e ritrovare un poco di lucidità. Ma infine ha deciso che non gliene frega niente di essere lucido e sereno, che per quello che deve fare andrà benissimo anche così, con i nervi a fior di pelle e un'emicrania da primato. E al diavolo anche la diplomazia.

Atterra bruscamente di fronte all'entrata della dimora di Madre Natura e dà un paio di pesanti calci al portone, palesando _graziosamente_ la propria presenza.

«Emily Jane Pitchiner, esci fuori immediatamente, dobbiamo parlare!» sbraita spazientito.

Qualche minuto dopo la porta si spalanca e un'allucinata padrona di casa lo fissa dall'entrata.

«Akh, che diavolo succede? Sei impazzito?» esclama incredula.

Akh fa una smorfia infastidita e, senza troppe cerimonie, supera la donna e si fa largo nell'atrio.

«Non io, signora. Voi lo siete: tu e il tuo paparino. Ma adesso basta, ne ho fin sopra i capelli dei vostri inutili e dannosi silenzi, delle vostre decisioni sconsiderate, dei vostri piani al limite dell'idiozia» sbotta Akh, imbestialito.

Lei continua a fissarlo, interdetta, senza comprendere di che diavolo stia parlando.

«Forse dovresti spiegarti meglio» fa pacatamente presente.

«Forse invece dovresti cercare di usare le orecchie per ascoltare» ribatte seccamente Akh. «E magari gli occhi per vedere».

«È quello che faccio» ribatte asciutta.

Una risata amara sgorga dalla gola dello spirito della Luce.

«Sì, come no. E io sono uno stramaledetto angelo del paradiso. Ma fammi il piacere» le grida addosso. «A cosa credi ti servirà costringerlo recluso in casa tua? Pensi che proteggerlo da presunti nemici esterni lo salverà? Credi che nasconderlo al mondo servirà a tenerlo in vita per sempre? Sei davvero così cieca, Emily Jane? Non lo vedi che sta male, che non potrà mai essere completo, lontano da lei? Non hai mai davvero prestato ascolto alle sue parole, quando ti ha parlato del vuoto che sente dentro? Non ti sei mai chiesta cosa succederebbe se la sua fonte di controllo venisse a mancare una volta per tutte?».

«Lui è… uno spirito» soffia Emily Jane, pallida.

«Io sono uno spirito! Lui era un essere umano, uno che è stato ucciso da creature oscure, e poi posseduto da quelle stesse creature. Non possiede un nucleo completo. Non ha neppure un'anima integra. Non sarà mai uno spirito, non nel modo in cui lo siamo tu o io. Devi mettertelo in testa una volta per tutte. Devi capire, finalmente, che non è possibile paragonarlo a qualunque altro spirito tu conosca o abbia conosciuto, perché non lo è e non lo sarà mai completamente. Ti è chiaro il concetto? Riesce, finalmente, a entrarti in testa?».

Lei lo guarda con occhi grandi e atterriti, le sue labbra tremano quando soffia «Non me ne ha mai parlato» con voce confusa.

Akh sospira, frustrato. «Probabilmente no. Ma non hai più sei anni, Emily Jane. È davvero necessario che ti si spieghi ogni singola volta come stanno le cose? Mi è parso che conoscessi abbastanza bene il passato di tuo padre. Non sei in grado di trarre da te le conclusioni?».

«Lui ha detto… c-che aveva bisogno di vederla, ma…» tenta.

«Stare con lei» precisa Akh. «E non per una manciata di ore; non saranno sufficienti, se è questo che pensi. È tornato per qualche assurda promessa, ma non significa che fosse una scelta adeguata. Sarebbe stato più utile se fosse rimasto con lei per qualche giorno; per entrambi, ma in particolare per lui. Adesso è qui» sbuffa Akh, scuotendo la testa incredulo, «e pare le abbia detto che avrebbe fatto ritorno fra un mese».

«Un mese?» chiede Emily Jane, crucciata. «Non ne sapevo nulla».

«Non ne dubito» replica Akh, sarcastico. «Per caso gli hai anche dato del tempo per metterti al corrente degli sviluppi?».

Lei si irrigidisce al ricordo del loro ultimo e poco piacevole incontro.

«Non proprio» ammette.

«Chiaramente. Farò ciò che posso per convincerlo ad anticipare la partenza, perché tu lo sappia» l'avverte di buon grado. «Se è per la sua incolumità che temi, posso offrirmi di accompagnarlo, se lo credi utile» propone dubbioso.

«Lo faresti?» chiede sorpresa.

Per la prima volta da ché è giunto da lei, Akh abbozza un sorriso.

«Se può servire a fugare le vostre paranoie, farei questo e altro» la prende benevolmente in giro.

Emily Jane replica con un vago sorrisetto tremolante e, incerta, annuisce.

«Grazie» mormora impacciata.

«Risparmia il fiato. Ci dovrai parlare. Sono stufo marcio di fare da traduttore ai vostri cavolo di silenzi enigmatici. È il caso che ne discutiate da persone adulte e mature» la rimprovera pacatamente.

Emily Jane sospira, poi annuisce.

«D'accordo, hai ragione. Io… gli parlerò e… farò in modo di farmi spiegare ciò che non sembra io abbia mai avuto ben chiaro» concorda.

«Bene» soffia Akh, soddisfatto. «Lui è vicino al laghetto, sotto la grossa quercia: vallo a riprendere, prima che si faccia venire una sincope a furia di complicate supposizioni e oscure previsioni» scherza con un poco di impaccio.

Detto questo, con un ultimo cenno di saluto, si risolleva in volo, pronto a godersi quel che resta di una notte che avrebbe dovuto essere dolce e serena, e che invece si è rivelata un mattone sullo stomaco.

ҩ

«Padre» bisbiglia Emily Jane, avvicinandosi con circospezione alla nera figura ancora adagiata sotto la quercia.

Il suo richiamo non ottiene tuttavia risposta. Scavalcando agilmente radici e arbusti, la donna lo raggiunge e si china al suo fianco, posando cautamente una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Papà» ritenta.

Sfiora il suo viso con le dita e si rende conto solo allora che lui si è addormentato. Con un sorriso tremolante accarezza i suoi capelli, poi lo stringe a sé e lascia che il vento li trasporti velocemente di nuovo a casa. Parlerà con lui quando si sarà risvegliato.

Ciò che tuttavia non aveva previsto era che si sarebbe a sua volta addormentata in sua compagnia. Per questo la mattina, quando si ridesta, si ritrova stretta al corpo ancora sopito del padre. Rimane a lungo a osservarlo riposare, ripensando alle parole di Akh e alla sua presunta incapacità di vedere ciò che invece dovrebbe essere chiaro. Per lei non lo è stato affatto e, a quel punto, ha davvero bisogno di capire dove ha sbagliato e perché. Soprattutto perché.

Sospira. Tutto ciò che voleva e che tutt'ora desidera è che lui stia bene e sia al sicuro. Non è accettabile che per ottenere una cosa sia necessario rinunciare all'altra. A costo di seguirlo come un'ombra per proteggergli le spalle, otterrà entrambe.

Un respiro più profondo attira tutta la sua attenzione. Emily Jane torna a osservare la figura del padre, sapendo che presto sarà nuovamente desto e che una chiacchierata chiarificatrice l'attende.

Un tenue mugolio scivola fra le labbra socchiuse di Pitch, poi le sue ciglia sfarfallano nella penombra della camera e i suoi occhi mettono finalmente a fuoco l'ambiente, che non è affatto la foresta, come sarebbe stato logico aspettarsi dopo essersi addormentato ai piedi della quercia.

«Mh» soffia confuso.

«Ti ho riportato io a casa» lo tranquillizza Emily Jane, scorgendo le preoccupazioni del padre.

Pitch sposta lo sguardo su di lei e deglutisce nervoso.

«Va tutto bene, non preoccuparti» assicura.

Ma per lui c'è ben poco di sicuro, e il modo in cui la scruta ne è un segno tangibile.

«Perché?» soffia cauto.

Emily Jane prova un sorriso, fallisce e sospira di nuovo.

«Ho parlato con Akh» si risolve quindi a spiegare, così da chiarire qualche dubbio.

«Capisco» replica Pitch, asciutto.

Non sembra, tutto sommato, che lui intenda renderle le cose facili. Ma quando mai è successo, in fondo?

Lei lo fissa, incerta sul modo in cui iniziare quella necessaria conversazione. Invece, con sua sorpresa, lui l'anticipa.

«Non posso rimanere qui. Non in modo stabile. Non credo sopravvivrei».

Emily Jane sussulta alle sue parole e impallidisce.

«Avresti… potuto parlarmene prima» obbietta incerta.

«L'ho fatto» specifica lui, scuotendo leggermente il capo. «Forse avrei dovuto spiegarlo più chiaramente, ma…».

«Sì, avresti dovuto» conferma lei con voce traballante. «Perché pare che io sia un po' dura di comprendonio».

«Emily Jane, questo non è vero» tenta, imbarazzato.

«Lo è, invece. Lo è. Non riesco mai a… comprendere. E quando succede, di solito, è sempre tardi».

«Non è tardi» obbietta Pitch.

«Lo sarebbe stato, se Akh non si fosse messo in mezzo!» sbotta spazientita dai suoi stessi limiti. «Non sei l'unico ad avere un problema, padre. È ovvio che ne ho uno anche io, e bello grosso per giunta».

Pitch, con sua sorpresa e sgomento, sorride.

«Cos'hai da sorridere in quel modo? Lo trovi divertente?» sibila piccata.

«Forse» ammette Pitch. «In realtà sorrido perché per un momento mi hai rammentato tua madre».

Emily Jane trattiene bruscamente il respiro e trema leggermente.

«Lei… mi manca molto» soffia angosciata. «E a te?».

«Ogni singolo giorno» conferma Pitch, addolorato.

Poggia il capo sulla spalla del padre, mentre lui le accarezza la schiena con gesti lenti e gentili.

«Non permetterò che tu stia ancora male. Voglio che tu sia sereno, che tu possa vivere ancora a lungo senza… s-senza più doverti preoccupare per gli altri. Non… voglio più vederti soffrire, papà» ringhia angosciata.

«Ah, Emily Jane, sai che queste tue speranze sono mera utopia. Quando mai la mia vita è stata tranquilla e priva di intoppi?».

«Lo sarà da adesso» si intestardisce lei.

Lui le sorride tristemente e la stringe maggiormente a sé.

«Non funzionerà. Ma devo ammettere che apprezzo il pensiero».

ҩ

Un'improvvisa folata di vento lo investe nel mezzo della sua tranquilla passeggiata in mezzo ai boschi. "Come cappuccetto rosso" soppesa Pitch, sorridendo fra sé; anche se, sospetta, verrebbe più facilmente scambiato per il lupo cattivo. Il tempo di voltarsi per capire cosa ci sia di nuovo all'orizzonte e Akh lo strattona nella direzione opposta a quella che avrebbe desiderato seguire. Pitch non si prende comunque la briga di protestare; sarebbe perfettamente inutile e dispendioso per le sue energie.

«Dove andiamo?» si limita a indagare prudentemente.

«A casa di tua figlia, per cominciare» replica Akh, sibillino.

«Mh» commenta incerto Pitch, ma senza aggiungere altro.

Immagina che il resto lo scoprirà giunti a destinazione, così si rassegna a seguire docilmente lo spirito della Luce.

ҩ

«Akh!» esclama sorpresa Emily Jane, ritrovandoselo inaspettatamente in salotto. «Padre?» aggiunge, incuriosita, vedendolo al seguito di Akh. «È capitato qualcosa?» si impensierisce, notando lo sguardo cupo dello spirito della Luce.

«Non ancora. Ma con voi due c'è da aspettarsi il peggio, in effetti» si lagna Akh, mollando finalmente il polso di Pitch.

«Quindi» si incuriosisce la donna, «come mai siete entrambi qui? A quest'ora, normalmente, gironzolate come barboni per la mia tenuta».

Le gote di Pitch assumono una delicata sfumatura rosata che lo fa apparire curiosamente umano, e i suoi occhi si sgranano per la sorpresa e l'imbarazzo. Tuttavia non apre bocca e si limita a distogliere lo sguardo.

Al contrario Akh arruffa le penne e incrocia le braccia al petto, seccato e un po' offeso.

«Barbone lo dici a qualcun altro, vipera» borbotta stizzito.

Si rivolge poi a Pitch con uno sguardo che sembra un'accusa, ma invece di infierire soffia uno sbuffo e gli indirizza un veloce gesto, a indicargli di sedersi.

Pitch ritiene che potrebbe essere una buona idea e segue di buon grado il suo silenzioso ordine mascherato da consiglio.

«Ebbene?» rompe lo stallo Emily Jane, spazientita. «Si può sapere a cosa devo questa vostra gentile visita?».

Akh la squadra truce e si lascia sfuggire un sordo ringhio esasperato.

«Avete avuto modo di parlare, voi due, mi auguro» si accerta, pregando di non rimanere deluso anche in questa circostanza.

«Non credo che questi siano…» tenta Emily Jane, irritata.

«Finisci la frase e ti giuro che ti faccio volare fuori dalla finestra, di nuovo» minaccia Akh.

Emily Jane sta per dare in escandescenze, ma Pitch si rimette velocemente in piedi, portandosi fra i due e allargando le braccia.

«Basta, ora! Non serve che cerchiate di ammazzarvi a vicenda».

La donna cerca invano di protestare, ma il padre allarga una mano e le fa silenziosamente capire quanto sia preferibile tornare a sedersi. Poi torna a rivolgere l'attenzione ad Akh.

«Sì, abbiamo parlato» conferma, sperando che questo possa tranquillizzarlo almeno in parte.

Akh lo fissa sospettoso per un interminabile istante, poi sbuffa e sembra sgonfiarsi, mentre la rabbia evapora lasciandosi dietro unicamente un senso di spossatezza.

«Non aspetterai un mese» annuncia a un atterrito Pitch.

«Come, prego?» si accerta infatti quest'ultimo.

Akh assottiglia gli occhi e contrae la mascella.

«Non hai tutto quel tempo. Aspettare un mese non è solo inutile, è soprattutto dannoso».

Pitch sfarfalla le ciglia, interdetto, socchiude le labbra, aggrotta le sopracciglia e mette il broncio.

«La tua malsana abitudine di fare promesse che non puoi mantenere deve proprio finire, Pitch. Ti accompagnerò da lei, come ho fatto negli ultimi anni. Tre giorni, non di più. Se fra tre giorni non sarai pronto a partire, ti ci porterò per i capelli; sei avvisato» lo minaccia senza mezzi termini Akh.

«A me piacciono i miei capelli» borbotta Pitch, scocciato per quella fastidiosa imposizione.

Akh ghigna, divertito. «Beh, motivo in più per farti trovare pronto e disponibile, no?».

Pitch incrocia strettamente la braccia al petto e incassa la testa fra le spalle, mantenendo cocciutamente il broncio.

«Per me va bene» replica a sorpresa Emily Jane.

Sia Akh che Pitch lo guardano stralunati, ma mentre Akh si riprende velocemente e annuisce compiaciuto, Pitch la fissa con occhi sbarrati e inorriditi che strillano chiaramente "Traditrice!".

Emily Jane fa spallucce e torna a sorseggiare il suo tea delle cinque come se niente fosse.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	2. Chapter 2

~ Parte Seconda ~

«Per quale motivo devi accompagnarmi?» insiste Pitch, indispettito, quando tre giorni più tardi, come anticipatogli, Akh si presenta da lui per scortarlo.

Akh sbuffa. «Sei noioso» commenta solo, con un gesto spazientito della mano.

Pitch si irrigidisce e lo scruta con sguardo affilato.

«Non la pensavi così, la scorsa settimana» bercia stizzito.

«La scorsa settimana non si era ancora presentata la prospettiva che tu potessi rimetterci la tua salute mentale» sbotta lo spirito della Luce. Trae un lungo respiro e ammorbidisce il tono. «Se ti accompagno tu non sprechi inutilmente energie e tua figlia evita di stare in pensiero per la tua incolumità» fa gentilmente notare. «Inoltre potrò finalmente fare una visita come si deve alla tua ragazza» insinua malizioso.

Pitch diventa bordeaux, poi i suoi occhi si accendono di argentea indignazione.

«Idiota! Lei non è affatto questo, per me. E piantala, una buona volta, di fare discorsi dementi» lo avverte minaccioso.

Akh, senza minimamente scomporsi, si limita a sorridergli enigmaticamente, all'apparenza più che soddisfatto di quella risposta brusca e ben poco gentile.

«Andiamo» lo esorta pacato, tendendogli una mano.

L'altro si prende ancora un momento per squadrarlo con sospetto, poi sbuffa e stringe le dita attorno al suo polso, annuendo impercettibilmente a comunicare il proprio assenso.

Insieme, scompaiono nell'abbagliante luce dorata di Akh, lasciando la foresta nuovamente silenziosa.

ҩ

Non sono molto distanti dalla casa di Katherine, quando toccano terra. Senza che lui se ne avveda, sulle labbra di Pitch spunta un sorriso spontaneo che rallegra anche Akh.

«Beh, che stai aspettando? Non vai da lei?».

Pitch scuote piano la testa e fa qualche passo indietro.

«È presto. Attenderò che esca di casa» mormora.

«Ma…» tenta di protestare Akh. «Oh, fai come ti pare. Io vado a farmi un giro, intanto».

Detto questo, prende velocemente il volo e scompare in un lampo oltre l'orizzonte.

«Mh» soffia Pitch, in parte divertito dall'impazienza dell'altro.

Trascorre il tempo seduto su di un muretto lungo la via che costeggia la sua abitazione, nell'attesa che lei lo raggiunga. Non dura nemmeno molto, l'attesa; meno di un'ora dopo Katherine esce di casa, solleva gli occhi e lo nota dal lato opposto della strada. Pitch accenna un sorriso e svanisce dal muretto, ricomparendo come un'ombra proprio di fronte a lei.

«Ciao» mormora.

Katherine, dopo l'iniziale sorpresa e un salto per lo sconcerto nell'assistere al suo numero da prestigiatore, si aggrappa strettamente al suo collo, ridendo eccitata.

«Pitch! Non ti aspettavo tanto presto. Avevi detto… Oh, ma chi se ne importa di cosa avevi detto. Sei qui! È meraviglioso» strilla a pieni polmoni, facendo ridacchiare Pitch che, deve pur ammetterlo, da due minuti a questa parte si sente incredibilmente sereno.

«Mi hanno obbligato» ammette, imbarazzato. «Ma sono felice che lo abbiano fatto. È bello rivederti».

«È bello essere vista» replica con un enorme sorriso, posando un bacio sulla sua guancia. «Come stai?».

Lui le accarezza i capelli e annuisce.

«Bene. Molto bene, ora che sono qui».

ҩ

Mentre passeggiano lungo le stradine interne, in modo da evitare in gran parte le persone che affollano le strade principali, Katherine si sofferma di tanto in tanto a osservare lo spirito. Ma è solo dopo molti minuti che Pitch si avvede di quell'esame silenzioso e, incerto, solleva un sopracciglio a chiedere chiarimenti.

«Non avevo idea che fossi nuovamente in grado di spostarti in quel modo; sai, attraverso le ombre».

Gli occhi dello spirito si sgranano appena e tossisce imbarazzato.

«Non è qualcosa che faccio spesso, invero. Ora, tuttavia, posso di nuovo muovermi sia attraverso le ombre che per mezzo della luce. Ciò nonostante, se me lo chiedessi, non saprei spiegare la dinamica. Meno di un anno fa ho scoperto che potevo farlo di nuovo, ma non ho idea del perché».

«È una cosa ben strana» concorda Katherine. «Non ti è mai venuta voglia di indagare?».

Lui si ferma un momento, imitato prontamente da lei, e la osserva attentamente.

«Diciamo che avevo priorità più urgenti. Ma forse, ora e con il tuo supporto, potrei voler scoprire qualcosa in più di questo mistero».

Katherine sorride e gli tende una mano. Pitch la guarda confuso, osserva la sua mano tesa e torna nei suoi occhi verdi.

«Affare fatto» replica lei con un ghigno.

Pitch sbuffa divertito e stringe la sua mano, riuscendo a sentirsi addirittura meglio.

«Ti piace il gelato?» chiede dal nulla Katherine, provocando ancora maggior confusione nello spirito.

«Io… non ne ho idea» replica interdetto, non comprendendo neppure il senso di quella domanda in relazione al resto.

«Bene, scopriamolo allora» propone allegramente la ragazza.

Senza lasciargli la mano, lo conduce fuori dalla stradina deserta, avviandosi, con sgomento dello spirito, verso il centro.

«Katherine, dove andiamo?» si accerta.

Lei si volta, sorride nuovamente e rinsalda la presa sulla sua mano, senza però fermarsi.

«A scoprire se ti piace il gelato, è ovvio».

«Mh» mormora Pitch, confuso, ottenendo una risata allegra e cristallina dalla ragazza.

ҩ

Katherine ha comperato per Pitch un cono con gelato al pistacchio e cioccolato fondente. Ma forse sarebbe stato più saggio prendergli un gelato in coppetta. Dal modo in cui Pitch regge impacciatamente il suo cono, scrutandolo con aperto sospetto, Katherine sarebbe prontissima a giurare che stia tentando di incutergli paura.

«Pitch».

«Mh?» replica lo spirito distrattamente, troppo preso dalla sua opera di intimidazione.

«Ehm… Non so come dirtelo, ma non credo che quel cono gelato abbia intenzioni ostili nei tuoi confronti. Forse… uhm… potreste cercare di fare amicizia» propone, trattenendosi a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere per l'espressione truce e concentrata dello spirito.

Gli occhi di Pitch abbandonano un momento il gelato, squadrando brevemente quelli ilari della ragazza. Ha l'impressione che lo stia deliberatamente prendendo per i fondelli.

«È troppo strano» tenta di spiegarsi. «Non credo sia normale una cosa simile. Potrebbe rivelarsi pericoloso» sibila contrariato.

«Pitch» sbuffa Katherine, divertita, «è un gelato. Non tornerà di notte a strangolarti. Assaggialo; ti assicuro che ne vale la pena» lo incoraggia.

Ancora lui la guarda, incerto, poi scuote la testa, confuso.

«Come?» obbietta, incerto.

Katherine sfarfalla le ciglia, poi ridacchia, solleva il proprio cono e ci passa velocemente sopra la lingua.

«Visto? Non è complicato, ed è molto buono» assicura.

«Mh» dubita Pitch.

Ciò nonostante, anche se con un poco di imbarazzo, fa come gli ha mostrato Katherine e deve ammettere che lei ha ragione: è molto buono. Ma non può fare a meno di pensare che quella somigli fin troppo a un'attività da gatto e, soprattutto, che con la lingua ruvida sarebbe stato molto più pratico e veloce avere ragione del suo cono gelato.

Nel frattempo Katherine si gode la sua espressione assorta e deliziata, facendone gelosamente tesoro per i giorni bui.

ҩ

«Akh ed Emily Jane, stanno bene?» si ritrova a informarsi Katherine, mentre lo spirito è occupato a rosicchiare la cialda del suo cono come uno scoiattolo laborioso.

Pitch posa un momento lo sguardo su di lei e sbuffa.

«Sì, anche se Akh si annoia a morte e mia figlia… credo stia cercando un modo per farmi sparire dalla circolazione».

A Katherine va di traverso la saliva e passa i successivi minuti a tossire convulsamente.

«Che?! Di cosa parli?» chiede stralunata.

Pitch arrossisce leggermente, rendendosi conto dell'equivoco.

«Ehm… Forse mi sono spiegato male» ammette imbarazzato, mentre lei gli lancia un'occhiataccia di rimprovero per averle quasi fatto venire un infarto.

Così le racconta della _piccola_ discussione avuta con Emily Jane a proposito della sua sicurezza e di quanto si fossero trovati in disaccordo riguardo al suo futuro.

«Sai» mormora Katherine al termine della spiegazione, «capisco come debba sentirsi Emily Jane. Credo che sia normale, dopo tutto, che cerchi di proteggerti».

«Ma non a scapito della mia stessa libertà!» si inalbera Pitch. «Ho vissuto troppo tempo prigioniero per desiderare di trascorrere ciò che rimane della mia esistenza nascosto in qualche buco nero» sbotta costernato.

Katherine si accosta e poggia il capo sulla sua spalla, offrendogli un piccolo sorriso comprensivo.

«Sono sicura che non è questo ciò che lei desidera per te. Vuole solo evitare che ti facciano del male».

Pitch sospira, abbattuto, e posa una guancia sui capelli della ragazza.

«Non sono certo che sia possibile. Da ché ne ho ricordo, sono sempre stato il bersaglio di qualcuno. Dubito che le cose cambieranno facilmente».

«Forse» concede lei. «Ma se invece provassimo, ci impegnassimo attivamente per farle cambiare?».

Lui la osserva, interdetto, senza riuscire a comprendere dove lei voglia andare a parare.

«Non immagino come» replica dubbioso.

Katherine gli mostra un sorrisetto furbo e ridacchia.

«Un passo per volta, Pitch. Ecco come. Dimentichi che adesso non sei più uno spirito solo; ce ne sono almeno un paio dalla tua parte».

«Speri di trovarne altri?» indaga scettico, ghignando sardonico.

«Perché no, in fondo? Possiamo tentare; cosa abbiamo da perdere?» insiste Katherine.

Pitch tuttavia non è palesemente convinto e scuote la testa.

«Fin troppo, sospetto» replica scoraggiato.

Lei lo stringe fra le braccia e si solleva sulle punte dei piedi per posare un bacio sulla sua guancia.

«Puoi fidarti di me, Pitch. Io non ti lascerò solo» promette risoluta.

"No" pensa Pitch, "lei rimarrà con me, in un modo o nell'altro". E questa è forse l'unica attuale certezza della sua esistenza.

ҩ

È già calata l'oscurità, quando Katherine trascina un Pitch un po' intontito e insicuro sotto casa sua.

«La prossima volta mi ci porti tu» rimbecca lei, fissandolo divertita. «Che gentiluomo sei, che lasci guidare una donna?».

Pitch ghigna divertito.

«Chi ha mai detto che lo sono?».

«Certo che lo sei. Ti manca solo un cavallo, ma rimedieremo anche a quello» replica lei con fare misterioso.

Lui la scruta, interdetto e suo malgrado incuriosito, poi si guarda attorno, scorgendo presto la casa della ragazza.

«Mi ricorda qualcosa» mormora.

Katherine sorride felice e rafforza la stretta nella sua mano.

«Anche a me» conferma.

Ed è vero; sono passati molti anni, eppure entrambi rammentano chiaramente la prima occasione in cui Katherine condusse Pitch fino alla soglia di quella stessa casa che ora guardano con malinconia.

«Tua nonna…» tentenna Pitch, incerto.

«Non sarà un problema, per te. Non lo è mai stato. E comunque hai ancora una stanza in casa nostra, anche se lei non ha mai davvero compreso il motivo per il quale l'ho sempre tenuta in ordine».

Pitch la fissa, sorpreso; una curiosa sensazione sfrigola nel suo petto, qualcosa che somiglia molto alla commozione.

«Io… non so cosa dire» ammette con voce rauca.

«Allora non dire proprio nulla» lo rassicura. «Vieni».

Katherine apre l'uscio e, sempre tenendo stretta la sua mano, lo guida all'interno di quella dimora ormai famigliare, tanto che sulle sue labbra compare un piccolo sorriso stupito e felice.

«È… bello essere nuovamente in questo posto» sospira.

«È bello che tu sia di nuovo con me» lo corregge Katherine, senza staccare mai lo sguardo da lui e da quella sua espressione meravigliata.

«Katherine? Tesoro, sei tornata?» giunge dalla cucina una voce di donna.

«Sì, nonna. Vengo subito» le assicura Katherine. Poi, rapidamente, si volta verso Pitch e sorride rassicurante. «Conosci la strada» bisbiglia. «Precedimi, ti raggiungo appena posso».

Pitch annuisce lentamente e sfiora un'ultima volta il dorso della sua mano con il pollice, prima di lasciarla andare.

ҩ

Un sospiro tremolante sfugge alle sue labbra quando si siede con attenzione sul materasso ancora ricoperto dal piumone beige che ricordava. Sorride; non gli riesce proprio di farne a meno, mentre passa il palmo di una mano sul chiaro tessuto in segno di riconoscimento. In qualche modo, è a casa. Perfino l'odore di quel posto gli era mancato. "Che strano" si riscopre a pensare.

Pochi minuti più tardi, sulla soglia compare la ragazza che ha ancora per lui un sorriso gentile. Lentamente gli si avvicina e si siede al suo fianco sul letto.

«Tutto a posto?» si accerta, pacata.

Pitch si limita ad annuire; non è certo di poter trovare la voce per spiegare quanto realmente sia tutto a posto, adesso.

«Sei stanco?».

«No» soffia appena.

Il suo intero corpo sembra spingerlo verso di lei. Vorrebbe avere la forza di volontà per resistere a quel richiamo, ma la verità è che non serve, non è costretto a opporvisi, può lasciarsi andare, lo può fare proprio perché al suo fianco c'è lei, e lei sa, capisce ciò che lui sta provando in quel momento, ciò di cui ha bisogno, perché è la medesima cosa che serve anche a lei.

«Io…» prova, incerto.

Ma, come immaginava, a lei non servono inutili spiegazioni. Scuote dolcemente la testa e circonda i suoi fianchi con le braccia, posando il capo sulla sua spalla.

«Zitto e abbracciami» intima scherzosamente.

Un angolo delle labbra di Pitch si muove verso l'alto, e lui si affretta a ubbidirle.

ҩ

Un discreto picchiettio li riscuote dal loro torpore. Katherine solleva lo sguardo e lo punta, incuriosita, alle spalle di Pitch, notando, con un pizzico di divertimento, che il suono proviene dalla finestra e che a produrlo è l' _uccellaccio_ _blu_ che non vede da un'eternità di tempo.

«Mh?» si informa Pitch, incerto.

«Akh» risponde Katherine, staccandosi di malavoglia dalle sue braccia per andare ad aprire al volatile.

Gli occhi di Pitch osservano tutta la scena un poco impensieriti.

«Buona sera, principessa» mormora Akh, ancora fermo sul davanzale.

Katherine ha le braccia incrociate, le labbra arricciate e un cipiglio contrariato dipinto sul volto. Lo spirito alato deglutisce nervosamente.

«Ehm…» prova, titubante.

«Sono molto arrabbiata con te» lo precede seccamente, facendolo sussultare intimorito.

«Uhm… Beh, io…» balbetta, indeciso. Nel momento in cui vede gli occhi di lei scintillare di indignazione, le sue ali fremono e Akh esclama «Ecco, ora devo proprio andare. Guarda un po' come s'è fatto tardi!». Poi cerca di svignarsela.

Katherine però riesce a riacchiapparlo in tempo per una caviglia e lo fissa con sguardo truce.

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte» decreta. Poi lo lascia, ma solo fisicamente. «Entra. Dobbiamo parlare» ordina perentoria.

Akh geme tutto il proprio malcontento ma, dopo un lungo sospiro sconfortato, atterra sul pavimento della camera e ripiega le ali sulla schiena, rassegnato. Cauto, solleva lo sguardo su Pitch, in cerca di soccorso ma, costernato, lo scopre intento a celare alla meno peggio il proprio divertimento per quella situazione che, evidentemente, trova spassosa.

«Me la paghi» sibila irritato al suo indirizzo, ottenendo solo una semplice alzata di spalle.

«Allora?» sbotta Katherine, spazientita. «Nulla da dire?».

Akh mette il muso e borbotta incomprensibili insulti, tutti a beneficio dell'altro spirito presente che, dal canto suo, non sembra intenzionato ad alzare un solo dito per lui.

«Non è stata colpa mia» si lamenta a un certo punto, deciso a ribellarsi a quella che ritiene un'ingiustizia bella e buona. «Il tuo _amico_ zuccone ha deciso per tutti e due e… non sono riuscito a fargli cambiare idea».

Katherine indirizza uno sguardo perplesso a Pitch, il quale sospira e, suo malgrado, annuisce.

«Ciò che dice il pennuto è corretto, immagino» ammette con un poco di reticenza. «Ero… un po' spaventato, allora; non avevo grandi certezze e non sapevo cosa fare. Temevo che potesse rivelarsi uno sbaglio ricomparire nella tua vita senza avere alcun tipo di risposta. E comunque, anche avendole avute, non avrei saputo in che modo… offrirtele» soffia, con un lungo brivido di sgomento.

Katherine li osserva a lungo, alternativamente. Infine scuote la testa.

«Siete proprio due idioti» sentenzia.

E mentre Pitch sogghigna, Akh sbuffa vagamente offeso e, di nascosto dalla ragazza, per ripicca dà un pizzicotto ai fianchi di Pitch che, prontamente, lo restituisce con gli interessi.

«E anche due bambini senza speranza» aggiunge Katherine, scuotendo la testa, malgrado tutto divertita.

ҩ

È accomodata in cucina a terminare la sua spremuta di arancia, quando Pitch fa prudentemente capolino dallo stipite dell'uscio, strappandole un sorriso felice.

«Buongiorno! Hai dormito bene?» gli chiede gentilmente.

Curiosamente, lo spirito allarga appena gli occhi e le sue gote si tingono di un rosa più acceso.

«Mh» mormora semplicemente in assenso, per poi raggiungere la ragazza al tavolo.

Lei lo osserva, pensierosa, reclina il capo a lato e lo poggia mollemente sul palmo di una mano.

«C'è forse qualcosa di cui vorresti parlarmi?» si fa avanti, dato che lui non è palesemente intenzionato a emettere un solo fiato.

Di nuovo la sfumatura del suo incarnato si fa più accesa e abbassa lo sguardo sulla neutrale superficie di legno sotto le sue mani.

«No, nulla» soffia, visibilmente imbarazzato.

Katherine accenna un piccolo sorriso divertito, poi fa scivolare verso di lui una bella scatola di latta decorata con motivi marini.

«Hai fame? Ci sono dei biscotti e del tea, se vuoi» offre.

Pitch soppesa l'offerta e annuisce piano, sfiorando con un dito il contorno della scatola.

«Akh?» chiede Katherine.

Pitch sobbalza leggermente e si schiarisce la voce con discrezione.

«In giro a volare, suppongo» risponde con un ostentato disinteresse che non convince nemmeno sé stesso.

«Capito» replica Katherine, posando una caraffa con dell'acqua bollente per il tea vicino alle lunghe dita dello spirito. «Vorrei che mi accompagnassi in un posto, più tardi» aggiunge, quasi per caso.

Lui volta il capo e la soqquadra a chiederle maggiori dettagli.

«C'è qualcosa che mi piacerebbe mostrarti» si limita a spiegare, facendogli segno di servirsi pure.

ҩ

Lo attende pazientemente; in fondo non ha nessuna fretta e lui le è parso da subito un po' nervoso. Non le è ben chiaro il motivo, anche se sospetta già qualcosa; ma dato che non ha alcuna intenzione di alimentare il suo imbarazzo, con il concreto rischio di indisporlo e favorirne il malumore, ha deciso che sia meglio mantenere un prudente silenzio e attendere che lui sia pronto a parlarle senza forzature. Intanto si rilassa osservandolo sgranocchiare biscotti e sorseggiare elegantemente tea nero; ridacchia, riflettendo che in quel momento sembra un lord inglese.

«Perché sorridi?» la sorprende inaspettatamente lui.

«Nulla, mi piace il modo in cui reggi la tazzina. Mi ricorda tanto quei vecchi film in bianco e nero sull'aristocrazia britannica».

Pitch fa del suo meglio per affogare nel suo tea. Quando ne esce, sano e salvo ma con una sotterranea sensazione di disagio, la fissa incerto.

Lei invece ha le labbra socchiuse, sul volto un'espressione chiaramente sorpresa.

«Guarda che non volevo offenderti, te l'assicuro».

«Ne sono certo» replica lui con voce tremolante.

Così Katherine, onde scongiurare possibili fraintendimenti e incomprensioni, poggia una mano sul suo avambraccio e gli offre un innocente sorriso di scuse, per qualunque parola sbagliata possa aver pronunciato senza minimamente avvedersene.

«Andiamo?» chiede Katherine, dopo essersi stiracchiata e rimessa in piedi.

«Volentieri» replica Pitch, guardandola dubbioso, «ma non so dove» fa notare.

«Ah, non ti preoccupare. Guido io, come al solito» ridacchia lei, facendo sollevare gli occhi al cielo allo spirito.

Così sale velocemente di sopra, avvisa la nonna che sta uscendo, poi si precipita giù e, afferrata saldamente una mano dello spirito, lo trascina di nuovo fuori.

«Dove andiamo?» chiede lui per l'ennesima volta.

Lei si limita a fare un piccolo sorriso e ad annuire.

«Vedrai. Per ora prendiamo l'autobus».

«A-Tó-Bas?» chiede Pitch, interdetto.

«Non ci sei mai stato?» si informa, incerta.

Pitch scuote la testa, spiazzato e un filo impensierito.

«Oh, beh, c'è sempre una prima volta» sdrammatizza lei.

«Una prima volta per cosa?» si allarma definitivamente. «Che cosa sarebbe questo atóbas?».

«Autobus, Pitch. È quello lì, vedi?» gli indica lei, mostrandogliene uno in arrivo.

Pitch sgrana gli occhi e, suo malgrado, indietreggia di un passo.

«E… cosa dovremmo farci?» tituba.

«Salire, Pitch. È facile, sai. Guarda me e seguimi» esclama felice (lei).

«Sa-salire?» incespica, costernato. «Katherine!» esclama un po' spaventato quando lei scivola via dalla sua stretta e corre sopra quell' _atóbas_.

Senza perdere tempo, la segue velocemente e quasi finisce gambe all'aria quando l'autobus riparte. Frastornato, si rimette faticosamente diritto, imprecando fra sé nel tentativo di mantenere l'equilibrio dentro quella trappola diabolica.

«Sei proprio sicura che non sia pericoloso questo… _ATÓBAS_?» sibila irritato.

Lei si limita a stirare le labbra in un sorriso rassicurante e a reggersi a un sostegno. Così lui è costretto a farsi bastare quella sua risposta inconcludente e a cercare di rimanere con i piedi per terra.

ҩ

Sono costretti a cambiare altri due mezzi prima di giungere ovunque Katherine lo stia conducendo ma, finalmente, dopo più di un'ora, lei gli annuncia che sono arrivati, e lo fa con un'espressione così felice e soddisfatta che Pitch non è neppure in grado di tenersi stretto alla sua precedente irritazione.

Si limita a sospirare un «Meno male» molto sentito e a seguire i suoi passi lungo una strada che presto si trasforma in sentiero, riempiendosi di verde erba fresca e piccole, compatte siepi laterali.

«Katherine, dove…» ritenta, dubbioso.

«Pazienza. Tra pochissimo lo vedrai con i tuoi stessi occhi e spero varrà le pene per arrivare fino a qui» promette lei.

«Mh» soffia Pitch, al momento indeciso tra preoccupazione e curiosità.

Tuttavia, come anticipatogli dalla ragazza, presto raggiungono un'ampia e bassa costruzione in mezzo alla campagna e Pitch schiude le labbra sorpreso, riconoscendo il tipo di struttura.

«Questa è…» prova, senza tuttavia avere il tempo per aggiungere altro.

Veloce, Katherine lo guida in una precisa direzione e lo spirito si ritrova a sgranare gli occhi: di fronte a loro un ampio pascolo recintato da un grosso steccato in legno e, sparse sul prato, decine di cavalli. Pitch boccheggia mentre il suo sguardo si sposta freneticamente da un animale all'altro senza sosta.

Katherine lo trascina con decisione più avanti e si arrampica sullo steccato.

«Ti piace?» domanda entusiasta.

Lui distoglie a fatica gli occhi dai cavalli e la guarda con meraviglia. Piano, annuisce e stiracchia un sorriso tremolante, al quale Katherine risponde con uno che quasi lo abbaglia.

«Bene, perché ho un'altra sorpresa per te» annuncia, fremendo visibilmente per l'anticipazione. «Aspettami qui solo un momento».

Lesta, scende dal lato opposto dello steccato. Pitch la osserva muoversi con fluidità sul prato, di tanto in tanto rallentare per salutare qualcuno degli animali che evidentemente la conoscono, infine fermarsi di fronte a un imponente frisone con il quale sembra scambiare poche e amichevoli parole. Sia la ragazza che lo stallone riprendono il cammino, questa volta in direzione dello spirito che fissa la coppia un po' incredulo e insieme ammirato.

«Eccomi. Ci ho messo poco, visto» esordisce Katherine, la quale sembra non poter più stare nella pelle dalla gioia.

«Ho visto» soffia Pitch, incapace di staccare gli occhi dal cavallo. «E… lui?» chiede cauto.

Katherine sorride. «Speravo che me lo chiedessi, sai. Lui è il mio cavallo. Ha quasi quattro anni e ci conosciamo da quando aveva solo un paio di mesi. Ti piace?» domanda fremente.

«È… molto bello, sì» conferma Pitch in un sussurro appena.

Nel frattempo il cavallo lo osserva incuriosito e si avvicina cauto nel tentativo di capire di cosa possa trattarsi.

Katherine ridacchia quando il cavallo annusa Pitch e lo spirito non può fare a meno di imitarla.

«Sai, credo stia cercando di catalogarti. Ma non hai l'odore delle altre persone e… forse ti trova buffo» ridacchia nuovamente.

Pitch gonfia le guance, vagamente offeso per quel _buffo_ , ma uno sbuffo del cavallo gli impedisce di trattenere la propria ilarità.

«D'accordo, hai vinto tu: sono uno spirito. Contento?» sbotta scherzosamente all'indirizzo del cavallo.

Incredibilmente, l'animale annuisce con un atteggiamento piuttosto elegante e garbato, sorprendendo sia lo spirito che la ragazza.

«Ehi, indovina come si chiama» bisbiglia d'un tratto, cospiratoria.

Lui la fissa interdetto e solleva scettico un sopracciglio.

«Come potrei saperlo?» fa notare.

«Oh, guastafeste!» borbotta Katherine, facendogli la linguaccia. «Te lo dico io, allora» si risolve, rivolgendosi però al cavallo stesso. «Onyx» chiama decisa, e il cavallo distoglie la sua morbosa attenzione dallo spirito, accostandosi alla ragazza e dandole un gentile buffetto con il muso.

ҩ

Pitch sta ancora fissando, immobile e attonito, la ragazza in compagnia del suo cavallo. È sorpreso, è confuso, è un tantino ansioso e sgomento, e forse (ma solo _forse_ , badate) un pizzico commosso.

«Il suo nome… C-come…?» incespica, frastornato.

Katherine sta tirando giocosamente la criniera del cavallo, il quale sospira rassegnato, ma al tentativo di richiesta del suo Pitch si scosta appena e indirizza allo spirito un sorriso malinconico.

«Sai, era così sottile, e tutto nero, la prima volta in cui l'ho visto. Ammetto che mi ha ricordato te. Così… nulla, ho pensato che fosse un buon modo per non scordarti» mormora.

«Mh» esala Pitch con gli occhi sgranati.

«Già» ribatte lei, un poco scossa. «Stai bene?» chiede poi, notandolo più pallido del solito.

«Io… s-sì, credo» dubita Pitch, spostando lo sguardo dalla ragazza al cavallo e viceversa. «Mi dispiace» sussurra contrito.

«Pitch, di che cosa?» ribatte Katherine, accostandosi a lui e posando una mano sulla sua guancia.

«Forse Akh aveva ragione, forse avrei dovuto tornare prima da te, forse…» tituba.

Katherine si arrampica sulla staccionata e attira a sé lo spirito.

«Devi proprio smetterla di prenderti colpe e responsabilità che non hai. Di questo passo, un giorno o l'altro di verranno i capelli bianchi, sai».

Gli occhi di Pitch si spalancano, incontrando solo il nero della coda di Katherine.

«I miei capelli mi piacciono così, grazie. Vorrei proprio sapere perché ve la prendete sempre con loro» si lamenta lo spirito.

Katherine ridacchia, poi si scosta appena e lo fissa attenta.

«Anche a me piacciono così» ammette divertita. «Chi altri se la prende con loro?» indaga incuriosita.

«Akh» borbotta Pitch, con una smorfia infastidita. «Ha minacciato di trascinarmi fino a qui per i capelli».

«Uhohh! Intrigante» esclama maliziosa, godendosi il leggero imporporarsi delle gote di Pitch.

«Da quando sei così sfacciata?» domanda piccato.

«Ma da sempre. Però, nel frattempo, sono cresciuta e ho imparato un bel po' di cosette interessanti» insinua con un ghigno.

«Non le voglio sapere!» esclama Pitch, allarmato. «Sono una persona seria, io» precisa rigidamente.

«Fin troppo» ammette Katherine, scoccandogli un bacio di consolazione sulla guancia.

«Impudente» borbotta Pitch, rassegnato.

ҩ

Katherine ha convinto Pitch a concedersi una passeggiata a cavallo. Quello che però ha inizialmente _dimenticato_ di precisare è che al suo cavallo non piacciono i finimenti e che pertanto cavalcheranno a pelo. Pitch, a quella notizia, la fissa con espressione attonita e oltraggiata.

«Per chi mi hai preso? Non sono certo un selvaggio, io» protesta vivacemente.

«Questo lo so, Pitch. Ma ti posso assicurare che non è difficile come sembra. L'ho fatto molte volte e, come puoi vedere, sono ancora viva e vegeta» spiega tranquillamente Katherine.

«Ma non… Io…» incespica lo spirito, confuso.

Katherine sorride, conciliante. «Prometto solennemente che nessuno si romperà l'osso del collo, oggi».

«Mh» soffia, poco convinto e per nulla rassicurato.

«Hai paura, forse?» ghigna.

Pitch si irrigidisce e soffia, quasi fosse ancora un gatto.

«No di certo!» esclama offeso. Ma gli basta un'occhiata al sorrisetto vittorioso di Katherine per sapere di essere appena stato beffato. «Uff» borbotta seccato. «Facciamo questa stupida cavalcata, dunque».

Ed è così che Pitch, un po' incerto e traballante, sale in groppa al nero stallone, alle spalle della ragazza, e (solo per sicurezza, naturalmente) si aggrappa ai suoi fianchi. Quando Katherine si volta indietro per chiedergli conferma, lo fa anche il cavallo, e Pitch solleva un sopracciglio, interdetto per l'inusuale comportamento di quello che, a prima vista, sembrerebbe un semplice animale.

ҩ

Mentre vasti prati e radure verdeggianti si susseguono, dolcemente accarezzate dal tiepido sole pomeridiano, Pitch abbozza un sorriso soddisfatto e riflette che, come spesso è successo, Katherine ha avuto ragione anche in questa occasione: quella tranquilla passeggiata in mezzo alla natura in groppa al suo cavallo non solo non ha portato alcun tipo di incidente ma ha anche contribuito a rasserenare il suo animo, agitato fin dal risveglio di quella mattina.

«Tutto bene?» si informa Katherine, voltando appena il capo.

«Mh» conferma Pitch, tranquillo.

«Quando eri umano, cavalcavi?» si interessa la ragazza.

Lui poggia delicatamente il mento sulla sua spalla e chiude un momento gli occhi, godendosi il gentile venticello e il profumo di un ruscello non troppo distante.

«Non c'erano cavalli, nel mio mondo» commenta pacato.

Lei sbatte le ciglia, interdetta e sorpresa, osservandolo con la coda dell'occhio.

«Niente cavalli?» dubita. «Ma allora, se non avevate mezzi di trasporto a motore come le nostre auto, né cavalli, con cosa vi spostavate?» si incuriosisce.

«Con le navi spaziali» spiega, tranquillo.

Katherine aggrotta le sopracciglia, dubbiosa, e si volta per osservarlo con più facilità.

«Per i lunghi percorsi, posso capirlo; ma se, per esempio, desideravate andare a trovare degli amici dall'altra parte della città? O avevate bisogno di fare la spesa? O anche solo intendevate accompagnare i figli a scuola?».

Pitch ridacchia leggermente e scuote piano la testa.

«A piedi per tutte le domande, tranne per la spesa; quella veniva consegnata a domicilio dai fattorini che la trasportavano con veicoli di terra, molto simili a quei carri che avevate tempo fa trainati dai cavalli, con la differenza che i nostri erano sospinti in modo meccanico, come le navi spaziali» spiega di buon grado.

«Urgh… Autonomia zero, eh?» obbietta Katherine.

«In effetti» conviene Pitch, reclinando il capo di lato per meglio godersi il panorama che va digradando fino all'annunciato torrente.

ҩ

Quando fanno ritorno alla scuderia, prima di congedarsi dal cavallo e avviarsi verso casa, Onyx si avvicina a Pitch e lo colpisce gentilmente sul petto con il muso, osservandolo con una strana intensità che diviene quasi inquietante. Katherine, invece, sorride visibilmente lieta e, allo sguardo perplesso dello spirito, decide di spiegarsi.

«Tu gli piaci, sai. È un cavallo un po' snob, il mio; spesso, quando un estraneo si avvicina, Onyx si volta dall'altra parte a mostrare il suo sdegno. Credo ti trovi molto interessante, invece: ogni volta che ti guarda poi fatica a distogliere l'attenzione da te». Incrocia le braccia al petto e accenna un sorrisetto divertito. «Dì la verità: lo hai stregato?» ipotizza ironica.

Pitch sbuffa una mezza risata a quella prospettiva e scuote la testa. Tuttavia si sofferma a fissare gli occhi neri del frisone e, lentamente, allunga una mano ad accarezzare la sua fronte. Solleva un angolo delle labbra, annuisce piano e infine si scosta.

«Confido che potremo rincontrarci, un giorno» soffia, indietreggiando e raccogliendo nella sua una mano di Katherine. «Se non ti dispiace, questa volta guiderò io. Temo non potrei sopportare la vista di un altro _atóbas_ , per oggi».

Katherine ride e acconsente. Un istante dopo svaniscono nel nulla, lasciando Onyx a osservare il vuoto con occhi strabuzzati.

ҩ

Il viaggio di ritorno è decisamente di più breve durata, e Katherine sfarfalla le ciglia per la sorpresa di ritrovarsi già di fronte a casa sua o, per meglio dire, di fianco. Sorride all'indirizzo di Pitch che, dal canto suo, solleva un sopracciglio, interdetto.

«Questa è nuova, sai. Non è lo stesso metodo che usa Akh».

«No, è quello che hai visto ieri mattina, quando sono tornato» spiega lo spirito.

Katherine spalanca gli occhi, interessata.

«Sul serio? Quindi è così che ti sposti attraverso le ombre» rimugina incuriosita.

Pitch si limita ad annuire e attendere il seguito che percepisce in arrivo.

«Come funziona?» incalza infatti lei.

«Ehr… Non sono certo di avere le credenziali per poter spiegare questo genere di cose» prova incerto.

Katherine si imbroncia e lui le offre un sorriso di scuse.

«Immagino non ci siano speranze che io possa imparare una delle vostre tecniche, dunque».

«Katherine» tenta Pitch, prudente, «tu sei…».

«Un essere umano. Sì, lo so, me lo ricordo piuttosto bene» borbotta la ragazza.

«Giusto» conferma, piegando appena il capo di lato. «Ma in effetti non sei propriamente come la maggior parte degli esseri umani, quindi…».

«Quindi?» chiede Katherine, trepidante e con il fiato sospeso.

«Potremmo fare un tentativo» propone Pitch, abbozzando un piccolo sorriso gentile. «In fondo nessuno ci vieta di provare».

Gli occhi di Katherine brillano di gioia e lei balza al collo dello spirito, stritolandolo e saltellando felice.

«Grazie! Oh, grazie, grazie, grazie» mormora eccitata al suo orecchio.

Pitch la stringe a sé e pensa che difficilmente riuscirà a sentirsi più lieto di così.

ҩ

Dopo aver avvertito la nonna del suo ritorno, Katherine e Pitch salgono assieme fino alla camera dello spirito e lì, come sempre appollaiato sul davanzale, trovano Akh ad aspettarli.

«Bentornati» li accoglie gentilmente, indugiando un lungo momento sulla figura di Pitch. Sorride, apparentemente soddisfatto di ciò che vede. «Ti trovo bene».

Pitch annuisce, impacciato, e si siede prudentemente sul bordo più lontano del letto.

«Akh, potrei parlarti?» chiede inaspettatamente Katherine.

Akh la scruta, sorpreso, e sposta un momento lo sguardo incerto sull'altro spirito.

«Io e te da soli, se è possibile» specifica la ragazza.

«Uhm… D'accordo, perché no» acconsente, seppur titubante.

Seguiti dall'occhiata perplessa di Pitch, Katherine conduce Akh fuori dalla camera dello spirito e lo fa accomodare nella propria. Akh è visibilmente nervoso, lo nota presto e riesce perfino a immaginarne il motivo, ma decide di fingere di non essersene avveduta. Invece gli indica la sedia della sua scrivania, invitandolo a sedersi.

«Ho questa idea» esordisce la ragazza, incrementando l'agitazione dello spirito. «Ma mi serve la tua collaborazione e anche quella di Emily Jane».

Akh la fissa interdetto e ammutolito, ma gli fa comunque cenno di proseguire. Così Katherine si accomoda a sua volta e, risoluta, spiega allo spirito della Luce il suo piano per aiutare Pitch a ritrovare definitivamente la sua libertà.

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

 _2038 d.c. – novembre_

«Quanto tempo starai via?».

«Non ne sono certa, nonna. Ma spero di sbrigarmela in un paio di settimane».

La donna la osserva, visibilmente preoccupata.

«Potrò chiamarti?» chiede nervosamente.

Katherine sorride, rassicurante, e le mostra il suo piccolo palmare.

«L'avrò con me. Se ti servirà, potrai cercarmi» promette.

«Bene» soffia la donna, nonostante appaia ancora molto combattuta. «Mi raccomando, però, cerca di non metterti nei guai».

«Non più del solito, nonna» scherza Katherine, allegra, facendo sbuffare la povera donna.

«Dico sul serio» l'ammonisce.

«Lo so. Prometto che non mi caccerò nei guai» esclama risoluta. "Non di mia iniziativa" aggiunge mentalmente.

«D'accordo. Ma se farai più tardi mi dovrai avvisare, va bene?» si accerta.

«Lo farò. Non preoccuparti, nonna. Starò attenta» assicura volenterosa.

Detto ciò le stampa un rumoroso bacio su entrambe le guance, raccoglie il grosso zaino, lo issa sulle spalle (traballando già mezza tramortita dal peso) e, dopo un ultimo sorriso e un saluto alla nonna, esce finalmente di casa.

Svoltato il primo angolo si ritrova di fronte Akh e Pitch e il suo sorriso si allarga.

«Cielo, meno male: questo _coso_ pesa una tonnellata!» esclama, scaricando lo zaino fra le braccia di Akh e aggrappandosi al collo di Pitch.

Akh li fissa irritato e borbotta «Perché a te gli abbracci e a me i bagagli?».

Pitch ridacchia divertito.

«Perché io sono più affascinante?» ipotizza malizioso, guadagnandosi un'occhiata truce dallo spirito della Luce.

«Sei solo un maledetto bastardo, ecco cosa» sbotta seccato.

«Oh su, bambini, non litigate!» esclama Katherine, felice, aggiungendo con un ghigno «Se no poi vi tocca fare la pace, e qui ci sono delle signore impressionabili».

Pitch arrossisce, come da manuale, Akh al contrario le indirizza uno sguardo affilato e inizia a brontolare sommessamente come una pentola di fagioli.

«Bene, vogliamo avviarci?» propone la ragazza, allegra ed elettrizzata per il viaggio.

Pitch annuisce e le circonda la vita con un braccio, poi solleva un sopracciglio all'indirizzo di Akh che, seppur sbuffante, gli afferra un braccio e trasferisce tutti a destinazione.

ҩ

Quando giungono sul posto non è ancora sorta l'alba e il paesaggio è immerso nella foschia del primo mattino. Fa freddo; Katherine rabbrividisce e si stringe meglio nel cappotto. Pitch le offre una mano, mentre Akh bussa discretamente al portone. Nessuno sembra essere in casa, tuttavia, e i tre visitatori stanno già pensando di dover trascorrere un tempo indefinito all'addiaccio, quando una folata più gelida delle altre irrompe nel gruppetto, facendo volare letteralmente via sia Katherine che Akh, il quale è comunque rapido nel riprendere il controllo e riacciuffare la ragazza prima che si schianti disastrosamente al suolo.

«Che diavolo è stato?» indaga Katherine, ancora parecchio frastornata.

Akh piega le labbra in una smorfia contrariata e le indica quella che, a una prima occhiata, era parsa a Katherine una semplice nuvola grigia e che invece scopre essere la poco accogliente padrona di casa.

«Beh, ammetto che speravo in un benvenuto meno turbolento e un inizio più tranquillo» soffia la ragazza.

«Mah, sai come sono questi Pitchiner. _Tranquillo_ non fa parte del loro vocabolario».

Katherine sorride divertita e fa segno ad Akh di riportarli a terra. Quando i due si riavvicinano, Pitch ed Emily Jane stanno _animatamente discutendo_. L'oggetto della diatriba, questa volta, sembra essere proprio Katherine e il modo poco simpatico con il quale è stata accolta.

«Scusate» prova a inserirsi la ragazza. «Ehm… Per favore, non mi sembra il caso di…» ritenta.

Un paio di saette, scaturite apparentemente dal nulla, costringono Akh ad acchiappare Katherine al volo e spostarla per evitarle di finire abbrustolita.

«Akh?» chiede per sicurezza.

«Sì?» risponde questi, mentre sorvolano prudentemente i due litiganti.

«Questo è normale?» si informa.

«Assolutamente sì, e per i motivi più disparati» conferma lo spirito della Luce.

«Che razza di famiglia di svitati» commenta Katherine.

«Ah, parole sante, principessa» concorda saggiamente Akh.

ҩ

… _Più tardi, quel pomeriggio …_

«Così, tu pensi che potremmo trovare qualche spirito disposto a intercedere per noi con gli altri e che possa confermare le buone intenzioni di mio padre?» riassume Emily Jane, dopo aver attentamente ascoltato il supposto piano di Katherine per offrire a Pitch un po' della libertà che cerca.

«Secondo me è possibile. Ne ho parlato con Akh, tempo fa. Crediamo che, scegliendo il soggetto più adatto, potrebbe essere un progetto realizzabile» conferma Katherine.

Emily Jane, in realtà, sembra molto scettica e un po' perplessa. Certo, la ragazza è giovane e ancora evidentemente piena di buoni propositi e grandi speranze. E tuttavia non immagina chi potrebbero convincere a mettere a repentaglio il proprio _buon nome_ a beneficio di uno spirito i cui precedenti sono fin troppo, oscuramente, conosciuti.

«Chi mai potrebbe accettare di fare una cosa simile sulle uniche basi della nostra discutibile buona fede?» domanda infatti, scettica.

«Qualcuno, forse, ci sarebbe» mormora Pitch, che è rimasto a lungo in silenzio ad ascoltare gli scambi di opinioni delle due.

Entrambe, a quelle parole, si voltano verso di lui con identiche espressioni sorprese.

«Di chi parliamo?» si informa Emily Jane, suo malgrado curiosa.

«Di un tuo vecchio amico» offre Pitch, guardingo.

«Non so a…» comincia la donna. Ma d'un tratto spalanca gli occhi, frastornata, e scoppia a ridere, scuotendo la testa. «Sei impazzito, forse? D'accordo puntare in alto, ma… Un guardiano! Come speri di avvicinarti a sufficienza, evitando al contempo che ti faccia a fettine seduta stante?» sbotta costernata.

Il ghigno che si apre sul volto del padre non è affatto rassicurante.

«Non io, Emily Jane. Sarai tu a farlo».

La donna assottiglia minacciosamente gli occhi e sembra intenzionata a surgelare tutti i presenti per rinfrescare loro le idee, ma uno di loro decide di giocare d'anticipo e bloccare sul nascere l'ennesima lite colossale.

«Gentilmente, vorreste spiegare anche ai profani di cosa, o chi, state parlando?» si intromette Katherine, certa di fare le veci anche di Akh, vista la sua espressione confusa ed esasperata.

«Secoli fa, prima di capitare sul vostro pianeta, Emily Jane incontrò sulla propria strada una creatura dello spazio» inizia a spiegare Pitch.

«Star Captain, un pilota interstellare» si inserisce la donna. «La sua occupazione principale era pilotare comete e offrire sogni in cambio di desideri».

«La gente inviava i propri desideri alla volta celeste, affidandoli alle stelle cadenti. Gli Star Captains che controllavano e pilotavano quelle stelle raccoglievano i desideri e, quand'era il momento, donavano in cambio bei sogni» prova a chiarire Pitch.

«Così Emily Jane conosce uno di questi piloti?» indaga Katherine, incuriosita.

La donna annuisce e si prende un momento per riflettere sulle implicazioni della proposta del padre.

«Certo, potrei andare da lui e parlargli. Ma nessuno ci garantisce che accetterebbe di aiutarci. E se, dopo aver scoperto che sei ancora in circolazione, decidesse di non potersi fidare di noi e avvertisse gli altri guardiani? Ci hai pensato? Non credo mi garberebbe ritrovarmi qui quei cinque scalmanati a infestare la mia tranquilla foresta» protesta.

Pitch abbozza un piccolo sorriso e scuote la testa.

«Non intendo metterti nei guai, Emily Jane. Comprendo benissimo quanto possa rivelarsi rischioso e, probabilmente, dovremo ponderare al meglio le nostre possibilità. Eppure… Se ci fosse anche solo una probabilità di successo, credo varrebbe la pena tentare. Ammetto che Katherine, in questo, è piuttosto persuasiva» aggiunge, spostando brevemente lo sguardo sulla ragazza e accettando con gratitudine la sua mano posata sulla spalla.

«Se ti accompagnassi, credi sarebbe d'aiuto?» offre Akh a un'attonita Madre Natura.

«In che modo?» si accerta.

«Magari la mia presenza potrebbe concorrere ad avvalorare le tue parole» ipotizza lo spirito della Luce. «Insomma, è lecito aspettarsi che fra creature di natura simile vi sia un certo legame».

«Stai dicendo che potresti fungere da spia rivelatrice? Una sorta di rilevatore di menzogne» dubita Emily Jane.

«Forse. In ogni caso non credo che la mia presenza aggraverebbe il motivo della tua».

«Dunque vale la pena tentare» concorda Pitch.

«Sta bene. Ma, a conti fatti, chi è questo tipo che andreste a incontrare?» vuol capire Katherine.

Emily Jane la fissa intensamente per un istante che le pare interminabile; poi, inaspettatamente, sbuffa una mezza risata.

«Sanderson Masnoozie, anche se qui nel vostro mondo tutti lo conoscono come Sandman».

Fine


End file.
